Are you the one?
by Darkthefallen1
Summary: This Is the story of the first potental One that morphues found. Van, Freeing his mind from the matrix has learn things he never thought possible. When overcome with impossible choices, he doesnt know who to join, man or machine. R and R, first story!
1. This is no Time

Hey people...THANKS FOR THE REVIEW/ADVICE! I will stick to it..i had given up ...shamed but i will finish it..i reformated it and i will type day and night so this story will turn out good...now, with that said...i begin..

Cars rumbled outside at an excruciating pace. Birds filled the streets, pecking at garbage and standing on the phone lines. All was normal in NYC, as normal

as it can be. Although things don't always work out like that. Fate is unchangeable, unpredictable. If there is such a thing. A person once believed that y

ou make your own future; you choose whether you do great or end up sleeping six- feet under. His "fate" was to die, to fail trying. He didn't care though

and he fought through with determination with every breath in his body. He died in the end like we all must someday but not before proving them all

wrong, you make your own destiny. Sadly, no one will ever find out, in the world they call…The Matrix.

Van Awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed and looking around frantically as he lifted his shirt looking for a hole. That dream. It was the same dream he

had been having lately, waking up in a room with a lot of sharp pointy objects pointed at his body, that...thing, crawling around until finding his belly bu

tton and burrowing into his skin. Van sighed, rubbing his forehead. "oh man…what is up with this dream I'm having…Its making me think im crazy… it is

n't helping me do good in school either.." Van sighed and swung his legs over the bed and planting his sleepy feet on the cold floor, pushing off of the

bed as he took a few clumsy steps. He stopped at the table and used the walls for support as he walked to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and

splashed his face looking at himself in the mirror. "What is up with me today…and talking to myself really isn't helping me convince myself I'm not cra

zy..." he splashed his face with water a couple more times and then brushed his teeth as he combed his hair with the other hand, remembering that he had a

final today. He groaned, grabbing his bag on set it at the table as he grabbed some bread and made a quick sandwich, heading out the door and down the

stairs. He transferred his beg to his shoulder and ate as he stepped onto the cold streets of New York City. He took deep breaths feeling at home, looking

around as he hailed a taxi. He waited around and saw a green shimmer in the hallway flash quickly. He blinked and then he saw nothing, and a taxi was ap

proaching .He looked at the alley and then back to the taxi which was stopping right in front of him and sighed, opening the door and stepping into the c

ab. _If only…A_s Van rode silently in the cab, he kept reminiscing about what he just saw. He remembered the eerie green flash, the sudden feeling of being a

lone then back in a crowded street. He leaned back in his seat waiting for the cab driver to reach the university, and closed his eyes trying to forget about

what he saw. It was only in my mind… He thought. He was right in a way and sort of forgot about it. He felt the cab starting to slow and he opened his e

yes and sat up, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed the driver some cash, stepping out into the front of the school. Stone

statues greeted him and he walked up the steps, skipping 2 steps a time, trying to get up the stairs and into the school before- RRRRING! RRRRING! Van lo

oked up in shock and started to bound up the last steps, hoping he could sneak in before he was caught. As he reached the top, he saw no one so he ran

though the door and into the hall. He scanned the corridors and then rushed but found the door to his class locked. He cursed quietly to himself and then

he turned around, pressing his back to the door wondering what to do. He was already late…and if he got caught he would get detention… God knows he

didn't want that. He looked around taking a couple of steps heading for the door, planning to skip today since he didn't have anything to do here. He ran

out and then walked around the streets this time and he went a Mc Donald's and sat down eating his cheeseburger as he watched people walk by. He m

unched happily glad he decided to take a break and then there it was again! The green light! This time it was his burger. He dropped it and took a step ba

ck, his chair behind him dropping. He looked around at the walls and the same thing was happening, pieces were breaking off. No one noticed it though,

just him freaking out on the floor, something happening. Something was wrong.


	2. Reboot

Van looked around at the Mc Donald's franticly watching as bits broke off and turned into green symbols and floated around. He stood up and stared at

them, in awe, fear and curiosity. Then, slowly he reached out and touched one. It stopped and then shook violently, white light coming out of it. He looked

around and saw that the Mc Donald's had disappeared, he was In a huge black room…if it was a room. He couldn't see anything, not even the floor, only

that one white greenish symbol starting to crackle. Van stared at it then started to back away hearing a sound like something powering up. He knew what it

was...It sounded like a bomb about to explode. He turned around and broke into a run, running in the dark hoping to get away before that thing went off.

He could feel…actually FEEL some kind of heat behind generated behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a red diagonal crack start to form on

the walls around him, lighting up the room in a eerie red glow. More parts of the walls broke off and he stopped running. He had seen what he needed.

There was no way out. He was going to die in this freaky room. He crouch and then blocked his head from anything, looking at the ground waiting for the

explosion. When it did go off though, it wasn't a boom though. More like scratching and breaking glass at the same time. Van screamed covering his ears,

doing anything possible to filter out that horrible noise of his inevitable doom. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of dreading, came the end. The

huge walls just broke into small fragments, swirling around the room and forming something looking like a tornado, but it wasn't sucking up things, it was

sucking them down. Van felt the end of the tornado start to pull his shirt, and he knew he was dead, but once it got a firm suction onto van, all the green

symbols started to go into the Data hurricane and went into van. Van swiped at the tornado, trying to smack the symbols away, wishing for this freakish

nightmare to end.. They were going into his body and his body flickered slightly every time a cluster of data entered him. Looking up, his eyes where

tracking the end of the data, as a lone red symbols started its journey down the tornado, and into Van's chest. The tornado suddenly disappeared and van

was left in the dark, his strength ebbing. He fell back onto the cold floor and then he closed his eyes, his mind shutting down. Right before he blacked out,

he could swear he heard a small voice in his head. It said _Its all a lie…_


	3. System Failure, Have a nice day

In His "dream" He saw what he would have seen any other "normal" day. He saw cars, kids running around, business people rushing to work. Then he

noticed it. 3 people. They didn't seem like anything different at first…same clothes as everyone... but…they were moving…too mechanical. Walked

upright, No communication. They seemed… well, perfect. Then, one of them stopped. The tallest, and his hand rose to his ear and he nodded and then he

started to convulse...at least…it seemed like it. His form started to change, into a small and porky woman who looked around dazed. Van, Confused at this

point, Turned around and saw the same man who just "transformed" running down the street shooting at two black clothed figures. The woman at the pair,

looked back at the man and shot at him repeatedly while shouting to the tall African American in front of her, " Morpheus, where's the exit!" She emptied

and entire clip at the Suited guy, but they all seemed to miss. Then , it all ended in a bright green flash and then he sat up and he looked around, sighing

once finding out he was still in the dark room. "Damn…." he stood up ( at least, he thought he did) and then looked around. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW

THE TRUTH?" a voice boomed (below?). He clutched his head in pain and then he looked up to see machinery beyond anyone's imagination. It seemed to

float and it asked again." DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Van fell back screaming for pain and then the red matrix symbol that entered him earlier floated out

of him and zoomed to the machine. When the symbols merged with the machine, it thrashed angrily and then snaking mechanical arms came out of the

ground and pushed him off and ledge and then when he hit the ground it all went black momentarily…He same up gasping for air and he looked around at

pink goo surrounding him. "What the hell!" he screamed but sputtered, some goo getting in his mouth. He sat up coughing and then the tube started to

flush itself like a toilet, and van sped down a adjacent tube thinking what oh what was I smoking…


End file.
